Rewriting the Past
by Eldar
Summary: Yet another story! This time, Harry went back into the past minutes after defeating the Dark Lord, now he's trying to give himself a better life. HHr. Harry is female in the Alternate Universe he finds himself in.
1. Prologue

**Rewriting The Past** _By: Eldar_

Prologue 

Author's Note: This is just an odd story that popped into my head one day…Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutly NOTHING of Harry Potter and all associated materials.

October 31st, 2006 

He stood there, motionless. The entire room seemed smaller because of it, yet the very paint of the wall seemed to be erupting into joyous celebration like the rest of the room's various occupants. Save two.

He just stood there, no expression on his face, no movement of the muscles, just standing there, harder then a corpse. Which he came too close to becoming. If one would look in his eyes one would see turmoil that existed just below the skin, invisible to all save those who knew him well.

Eventually he stirred, his eyes brightening up with an inner joy and yet sadness, relief tempered by fear, and love tempered by hatred. Once long ago one would've thought this man incapable of hatred, now it was his second greatest emotion, love being the greatest. He then made to move away.

"I must go." He said quietly. Only his voice revealed how troubled he was.

"Oh no you don't!" A woman cried as she ran up to his side. "Don't you even think of doing anything like that again!"

"Like what? Killing the Dark Lord? Or running away to lick my wounds, take stock of my surroundings, and fend off the press? Or," he grinned, "rewriting the past without you?"

"The last one." She said forcefully. I'm coming with you buster, and don't you forget it!"

"Aye aye ma'am!" He said, including a mock salute.

The two then walked, hand in hand, to the center of the latest battle, the Department of Mysteries. _It was fitting_ he thought _it started and ended here…_

"Anderson! I need a Class A time-turner! Set it to years!" He yelled at the man who was scurrying in the fringes of the dark complex.

The man hurried to comply with his request. He ended up running over to the rack that held several golden hourglasses with gold chains melded into the hourglasses. He fetched a golden hourglass with a ruby insert and a faint, but detectable, aura of green around it.

"Thank you Anderson." The man said to him. The man then wrapped the chain around him and the woman accompanying him. Then, with a deadly silence, he proceeded to turn the hourglass, or time turner, twenty five times with the final one he let go of the time turner and hugged the woman tightly. They then disappeared from view.

**oOoOoOo**

_July 31st, 1981_

"Farewell, Emily Potter." Albus said as he laid his friend's daughter on the doorstep of the Dursley home. With that he and Professor McGonagal turned and walked away, leaving the giant of a man to take in the scene before him.

Before the giant's eyes two people shimmered into view, both wearing normal Wizarding attire, yet exuding an air of being in the war. "All right Hermione?" He heard the man ask.

"Yeah, how 'bout you Harry?" the woman asked.

"Fine, now let's collect me and be gone." The man said and reached down to grab the basket containing the Girl-Who-Lived.

The giant reacted. "NO!" He cried lunging at the people bent on killing the downfall of their master, even if it meant killing a little girl. "_Reducto!_" he cried, pointing his umbrella forward.

A disjointed streak of red light seeped from the umbrella and slowly started heading towards the man and woman, who disappeared before the curse could hit them.

The Wizarding World wouldn't know about the departure of the Girl-Who-Lived's departure for another 10 years, when Emily Potter didn't respond to her Hogwarts letter. Mainly because the word of a Giant, even a Half Giant carried little to no weight.

**oOoOoOo**

He paced, the Potters were dead. His fault, his fault, his fault. If he hadn't suggested that they switch the Secret Keeper to that damn rat then nothing of this would've happened. His friends would still be alive.

He turned to face his desk, taking out pen, ink, and paper and started composing a letter.

"_Dear Moony,_

_By the time you read this Peter will be dead. I just want you to know that Wormtail was the Secret Keeper and leak, not me! If I don't get arrested when I kill Peter then I'll explain everything later. If I DO get arrested say the password on the next piece of paper, you know which._

_I'm sorry that I can't tell you more in a letter, but such is life._

_Wish me Luck,_

_Padfoot"_

He read over his letter twice and placed it in an envelope with another sheet of paper and affixed a stamp to it. Sighing he placed it in the outbox of the mail system. In a day he would start the hunt of the rat. Then come clean on everything.

There were things that Auror Sirius Black couldn't do, but Sirius Black knew no limitations. It was time to turn in the badge.

**oOoOoOo**

They appeared in the home of the Black clan. Their forms fluctuating between solid and indistinct for several minutes, but the house of Black knew it's own.

By some odd spell cast by Merlin, or so legend goes, the Houses of all the Noble Families would transcend time, knowing when a future heir enters the house and allowing them full access.

Thankfully the spell was more then legend and it allowed the two access to the manor. They appeared solid and all in one piece. They then looked for a bedroom to sleep in.

They found the room that they used during the summers of the future and fell asleep in each other's arms, at peace for once. Meanwhile several events were in motion that would change history.

**oOoOoOo**

Petunia Dursley was very normal, not any freakishness in her family thank you very much! If you even insinuated that she is not all she claimed to be you'd find yourself on the wrong end of a malicious glare.

She walked out on her front porch the next morning and saw nothing out of the ordinary, she then turned and headed inside; her Dudders needed mothering.

**oOoOoOo**

He arose early so he could start his hunting as soon as possible. He walked out the door after eating breakfast and showering. He then started scouting Peter's usual haunts.

He thought he saw Peter in a crowd, but when he didn't reappear he just turned and walked away. Then it hit him, he could see home!

He turned and ran towards home, opening up the door that led inside.

Inside he found that his old home felt the same as it always did, except that there seemed to be more joy inside the home. He walked over to his and his brother's old bedroom to see a young couple lying down in bed, with a baby girl next to them.

He smiled at the view until he realized that they couldn't have apparated into the house, nor could they have walked into the house. So they did the impossible and somehow arrived in his home. He had a feeling that this was going to take longer then was needed. So he turned to walk away, before the man stirred.

"Ugh….Where am I?' The man said as he woke up, then when he was sufficiently awake he moved to wake up the woman next to him. "Ah…Number twelve." He said sadly.

He then turned to tend to the baby that had woken up and started thrashing about. "Sirius, could you please help me with your Godson?" He asked Sirius who promptly cursed loudly.

"Sirius." The woman said reprovingly.

"I don't have a godson! The only godchild I have is a daughter!" Sirius said as loudly as he cursed.

"Figures." The man muttered. "Then could you help me with you Goddaughter." He said softly.

When Sirius walked into the room he saw that the man he spoke to looked like James, until he looked at the eyes, those were entirely Lily. "So lemme guess, you are James Potter with a spell on your eyes?" Sirius said to whom he assumed to be his old chum.

"Well. I wish it was as simple as that." The man said before turning back to the girl, Emily Potter. "I really wish we thought this out fully." He grumbled after a minute.

"Yeah." The woman agreed. "That and I wish I brought a change of cloths."

"I _do _have my key." The man said. "Though I doubt Gringotts will take it now."

Sirius just walked over and started help change Emily's diaper, there were some things that magic just couldn't do as well.

"So, is there any reason you guys ended up kidnapping the Girl-Who-Lived?" Sirius asked after a long pause. "Last I heard she was going to Dumbledore for training, though for what I haven't the faintest."

The two people in front of him laughed grimly. "I found her on the front porch of a muggle family that hates magic. The family of Lily's sister actually." The man said to Sirius. "Oh, and Mister Black, do you mind of we stay here and keep things clean and orderly? That and raise Emily? Oh, don't worry, you'd still raise her, you just wouldn't be the guardian of record."

"Why?"

The man sighed; this was going to be a hard case to sell.

"You know of the Department of Mysteries, right?" The man said Sirius nodded. "Imagine that in thirteen years Voldemort comes back. Imagine that twelve years after that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, finally defeats him. Then, Harry decides to come back and right some wrongs, you know, make the world a better place.

"His best friend, well more then a best friend really…significant other, decides to come along too and they then decide to adopt his past self, but to their surprise his past self is a female. That and it seems to be a different world. Can you imagine all of that Mister Black?" The man said this in a very tired sounding voice.

"How did you know my name?" Sirius asked after a pause. "And what's your name?"

"Simple, I know your name because you're my Godfather, and my name's Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry then turned back the Emily Potter and started getting her to fall asleep. When she finally fell asleep he smiled faintly and gestured to the others that they should talk in another room.

Sirius and the woman fell behind Harry as he calmly led them to the library. After walking in and setting up a charm to inform him of Emily's noises he turns to Sirius.

"I imagine you've figured it all out by now." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." The mere word carried more weight then that of the whole house, but it left Harry and the woman with a feeling of relief. "Though I do want to know one more thing, what's your significant other's," the words were clumsy in his mouth, "name?"

"My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger." The woman, Hermione, spoke up. "I do hope to get to now you better Sirius, your death did leave Harry in the worst of sorts."

That statement set Sirius off. "MY DEATH! What do you mean my death?" Sirius exploded after a second.

"You are going to be killed in fifteen years, you get stunned by the Death Bitch Bellatrix LeStrange, and fall into the Veil of Death." Harry's voice was filled with emotion. "You can say that it left me out of sorts, but that would be lying. I wasn't the most pleasant to be around for the next month." Hermione gave him a glare. "Alright, year!"

"Least I got killed by a Death Eater." Sirius muttered.

"Are you going after Pettigrew?" Harry asked urgently after seeming to think something over.

"Yes."

"Don't, believe me Azkaban isn't that pleasant this time of year."

"I go to Azkaban for the Death of a Death Eater!" Sirius yelled.

Harry smiled thinly. "Yep."

**oOoOoOo**

Dumbledore stood up during the breakfast meal. "Last night two of the greatest people I have had the pleasure of knowing were murdered last night. They were killed by Lord Voldemort personally." There was a small gasp at his name in the student body. "However their daughter, Emily Potter, had some protection and reflected the Killing Curse back at Lord Voldemort. He is now dead.

"Yes, yes rejoice. But remember evil still lurks. Even now the Death Eaters are striking out on their own against the Ministry, and while they are not yet organized they will be.

"So, today we will have a day off. You all may use it to read up on the Potters or any other of Voldemort's numerous victims. Or spend the day outside, enjoying the good things in life." With his little speech said Dumbledore sat down and went back to his meal.

Unseen to any of the people in the Great Hall, the newly hired Professor Severus Snape scowled into his meal.

**oOoOoOo**

He sat a craven shell of his former self. If one of his followers saw him this way they'd all laugh and blow him off, yet he was the Dark Lord. He shivered; yes the brat's time would come…

**oOoOoOo**

He just stood there, rocking softly back and forth, trying to get the crying infant in his arms to fall asleep. Yes it was menial work. Yes it was not proper work for the last scion of the Black family. But, he needed time to think and this provided the best opportunity to stew over the things he'd just seen and heard.

_How could they be from the future?_ He wondered. _Why did he want to give himself a better life, couldn't his life be great already? Wait, Lily said her sister wasn't that pleasant, nor her husband…_

With all that stewing he never noticed the door open slightly, the small flash of light signifying a picture had been taken, nor the crying infant had finally fallen asleep.

He continued rocking the sleeping infant, thinking over all that had happened to him in the past few hours.

Outside in the hallway two people were talking in conspiratorial tones. "I say we mail it in to the Daily Prophet." One said.

"No, give it to Moony, or get money." The other said.

"Oh, great idea."

"I know."

**oOoOoOo**

Remus J. Lupin was a man of honor, when he promised he'd do something you knew that he'd do it. When you needed help you knew he'd provide it. But he was a prankster at heart, so when the letter with Sirius rocking a baby came in he laughed his head off and then proceeded to mail it to the Daily Prophet.

When a letter that was enclosed with the picture fell out of the envelope he opened it and read.

_"Dear Moony,_

_You don't know me, but rest assured I know you, and believe me I believe I can count you among my friends. I was wondering if you would like to come over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. If you would like to please send your reply via the envelope. (All you have to do is write out the letter, place it in the envelope, and address the envelope)_

_If not please do the same thing._

_Moony, it's been far too long,_

_Harry J. Potter"_

When Remus read the letter he made a snap decision. He would see what this Harry wanted of him, then maybe stay…Maybe Sirius was there too…

He turned and started writing a letter. Fifteen minutes later he placed it in the Envelope and addressed it to: Mister H.J. Potter

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

With a small pop the Envelope vanished to do its job.

Remus allowed himself some hope, maybe he could get out of this unscathed, maybe he could live through these times without the looming threat of expulsion over his head…Maybe he could go back to being just Remus J. Lupin, friend.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry and Hermione spent the next day preparing for Remus's arrival, buying clothes for the baby, and persuading Sirius to stay with them, he could kill Peter later.

Overall they had been having a hectic day, then when Remus arrived things got a little out of hand.

**oOoOoOo**

Remus's arrival was heralded by the sound of Padfoot barking as he ran up to his old friend, licking him affectionately. Harry and Hermione mainly stayed behind in the cloakroom, kneeling on the walls, enjoying a laugh at their friends' expense.

"I wonder if he realizes he's being watched?" Harry asked Hermione quietly.

But not quietly enough. "James?" Remus asked, looking up to look at Harry and Hermione. "No you can't be James, you've got Lily's eyes, so you must be Harry. You have James's voice though…" Remus's eyes widened with recognition.

"You know, Hermione, I do believe that the jig is up." Harry said.

"Oh, most definitely, we always did think that Remus would figure it out without help first."

"Do you think we should clear up the confusion of Mister Moony?"

"Nah, let 'em suffer, for that boggart in third year."

"Oh, Miss Granger has a sadistic streak, run for your lives!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You never did tell me what that boggart _really_ was…I really find it hard to believe that your worst fear is McGonagal failing you…"

"You are pressing your luck Mister Potter."

"Ahem, if you would let others join in this conversation." This of course was Remus.

"Alright." Harry said defeated. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" Remus started.

"My name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. She's Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Dan and Emma Granger. She is my best friend, significant other, I dunno what to call her now…"

"Why are you here?" Remus asked, shocked to the point of only being able to follow a list he'd composed in his head.

"Mainly, to give myself a better life then that I had at the _Dursleys_." He spat out the word like it was a piece of fat stuck between his teeth. "That, and see you guys again."

_Lily's sister married Vernon Dursley!_ Remus thought as he continued his list, growing more shell-shocked by the minute. "Where are you from? James never mentioned any relatives."

"I'm from England, I _am_ a relative, his son." Harry said.

It was all too much for Lupin, he suddenly blacked out. Sirius grabbed the shoulder of his remaining friend and carried him up to the bedroom across of Harry and Hermione's.

He then peaked into the bedroom to spy Emily sleeping like a baby. Never mind the fact that she _is_ a baby.

He then turned away from the door to see Harry smiling at him softly, "you really do love her don't you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sirius replied, he then turned around and started heading to the door. "I have to go hunting for a rat."

"Oh no you don't!" Harry cried, lunging for Sirius, barely managing to get a hold on his outer robes, which slid right off.

"Sorry Harry, but vengeance come first, then family." Sirius muttered. "_Stup_-"

"No!" Harry cried, rolling out of the way and kicking Sirius's feet out from under him. "Sirius! We can just go to the Ministry! Listen damn you, listen! We can go to the Ministry!"

Sirius paused in his attempts to retrieve his wand from a place roughly forty centimeters away from his hand. He then pulled himself up with Harry's waiting hand and shook it.

"Yeah, we can."

**oOoOoOo**

Frank was the current guard at the Ministry of Magic. Like all guards of the present age he was too tall, too thin, but an absolute devil when it came to fighting. So, when two unannounced visitors to the Ministry suddenly popped into existence right in front of his desk he was ready to curse them six days from Sunday.

He stopped however when he saw two wands facing him, the gripping ends first. Frank hesitated, then gripped both wands and pulled them out of the unresisting hands of their owners.

He then recorded the wands in the logbook along with their names and purpose of visit. Needless to say, he was rather surprised when he heard what their purpose and one of the names were. He was instantly suspicious and was itching for any reason to hex him into the new week.

He never got that chance as while he was ogling them disbelivingly, they simply walked past him, into the Ministry proper.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry and Sirius quickly made their way to the Ministers office. After rapping on the door twice and receiving the order to enter they entered the office of the Minister.

"Ahh, Auror Black, and you are?"

"Unspeakable Potter." Which technically wasn't a lie as he received the commission when he was eighteen, youngest Unspeakable the Ministry had hired yet.

"Ah… What brings you here?" the Minister asked after he composed himself.

"We know who the traitor was." Sirius said simply, evoking a raised eyebrow from the Minister.

"Oh, and who was it?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh, I assure you Auror Black that that is simply impossible. You see, Pettigrew has just come over here to tell us who the traitor is, he named you, and he added that you would name him to get the heat off of you." He paused to take a breath. "While we normally wouldn't believe him he rolled up his right sleeve and allowed our medi-wizards to examine his arm fully. He wouldn't allow his left arm to be viewed because he said he had a _very_ contagious disease."

Sirius, who was looking at the Minister like he'd grown two heads, which probably wouldn't have been quite as surprising, and it might've been funnier, started to say several things at once. "Incompetent…Foolish…Damn rat…" were among the muttered words.

The Minister of course took offence at the statement, thinking that they were about him.

"Aurors! Have this man arrested!" He screeched.

Instantly seven Aurors appeared in the room, all of who looked sympathetically at Sirius before turning to the Minister.

"Did you even think!" Yelled one of them.

"Yeah!" Echoed another.

"You let a Death Eater into the grounds, repeatedly! We have evidence that Lucius Malfoy has been lining your coffers with galleons in exchange for a _full-pardon_ of ANY and ALL crimes committed, PAST, PREASENT, and FUTURE! My god, how stupid are you! Don't answer that. You are being arrested, and we give our condolences to Auror Black for being mistreated as he was." The Lead Auror got out in a single breath.

"Sirius…" Harry said quietly as he waved his hand in front of his face. He then muttered something about stupid canines who don't have anything better to do. Then he kicked him squarely on the kneecap.

"Ouch! Dammit! Why'd you do that!" Cried Sirius amid several chuckles.

The Aurors then filed out, dragging a protesting Minister with them then an auror from the back turned and looked at Sirius, "you have your hunting license by the way."

Sirius smiled ferally, he looked all too much like his animagus form.

**oOoOoOo**

Peter was strolling down Diagon Alley looking for the new shop that went in last week…Quality Quiddittich Supplies, he believed it to be called. He then ducked into the store he was looking for and saw the newest broom out, a Cleansweep IV! He then checked how much money he had on his person and checked the price of the broom. By sheer dumb luck he had just enough for the broom, and then some to get a large ice crème at the Ice Crème Centre. He bought the broom, all 245 galleons, and walked out of the shop, holding the broom like some idol to a much-revered deity.

He walked over to the Ice Crème Centre and sat at his usual seat and when the order taker person (he never could remember what they were called) walked up to him asking for his order he ordered the Mega Crème.

When his order came he started to dig into it with much gusto. It wasn't until later that he discovered that his server was waiting next to him with his hand open, waiting for payment.

After he paid the server he started walking away, but the server came running out. "He shortchanged me!" He cried pointing at Peter.

By now a crowd was gathering, and nobody saw the shadowy person walk among them, but what they did see was Peter throw his arms in the air, exposing his Dark Mark, and then get hit with the Killing Curse. Then fall over, deader then rotting wood.

Nobody noticed the two very satisfied men walking away from the scene where Pettigrew died.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry and Sirius arrived back at Number 12 at approximately 1:00AM the next morning. Both were extremely drowsy, and headed straight to bed instead of the usual drink that would have normally accompanied such a feat. Harry and Sirius bade each other good morning at Harry's door.

Harry walked into his room and looked around. He saw Emily lying in her crib Hermione had set up, sucking on her thumb like some infants do, he then looked at the sleeping form of Hermione, his main tie to reality, and in many forms his pseudo-wife.

_This is what I came back for_ he thought as he slipped in bed next to Hermione and promptly fell asleep.

­-End Prologue-

Author's Note: This was just an odd idea I had….If anybody would like to beta it they would be welcome to. I really hope I'm not taking too much on right now, with three stories…Anyway, please review on your way out! Next chapter: Flashes of the future, bits of Emily's childhood, and Emily's First Year! Don't expect an update for a while! 4248 words if anybody was wondering…


	2. Chapter 1

Rewriting the Past 

**Chapter I**

_November 4th, 1997_

The bar was in a seedier place of London, yet he didn't feel out of place. Slowly he lifted the glass of Scottish Whiskey to his lips and drank a quick shot of the fiery liquid, feeling it trace a stream of fire down his throat.

Slowly he watched as his contact walked into the bar, the crowd parting for him, yet acting like they didn't notice him. His contact walked up until he was in front of him. Slowly the contact produced an oblong stick, about forty centimeters long and wooden. He then started saying some Latin words, something like Abra Kadabra!

A jet of green light flew out of the stick, connecting with him, hitting him in the chest, right above the heart. A few nano-seconds later the man died in full view of everybody. The shadowy man that killed him, nobody could remember, describe, or even think of.

According to the authorities Jorge Robertson died of a sudden unprovoked heart attack, with no symptoms, it wasn't until later that they learned that he was an Iranian intelligence agent.

Department of Mysteries

He walked into the Department of Mysteries, a smile on his face. He waved his ID card at the guard who drew the short straw and had to serve the night guard shift today. He then proceeded deeper into the sprawling complex navigating it like one would their house. He then stopped in front of the door that read "Director M. Hamil. MD Psychology."

Opening the door he prayed to what Gods there were for mercy on him. Inside he found the Director reading over what reports were scattered over his desk. He barely looked up when the man entered. When the man had seated himself the he looked up.

"Agent Potter! What do you have to say for yourself?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing sir, I did the only thing I could think of…I suppose I could've reductered him or stunned him, but that would've been messy and question raising…It is for the best sir!" Agent Potter said after a moment's thought.

"Good answer kid, you have your commission…Yep, youngest agent yet…Good luck out in the world kid." The Director let out one of his rare smiles, and then he hugged Agent Potter like one would their son.

"Thank you sir. I should be heading back, the others will be wondering." Agent Potter said as he walked away from the Director.

"Dismissed. And Potter?"

"Yes sir?"  
" Well done, MI-5 has wanted him for a while."

Harry allowed himself a small smile.

_February 14th, 2003_

They were alone…It took all of Harry's will not to break down and kiss her right there, not only would it have revolted her, it would've killed their friendship.

He and Hermione were alone as Ron was out doing something for the Order. He was always gone now a days, always doing something or other for the Order. As such Harry and Hermione were left alone at their current residence, the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow. Except when Harry was off doing his 'Unspeakable' stuff, then and it had been wearing on her. She had been racking her brains about what the next horcurx was, how Harry was doing, what Voldemort's plans were, how Harry was doing, what Ron was doing for the Order, how Harry was doing, what Ginny was doing, and so on.

And she hadn't gotten around to wondering about the Horcrux's, Voldemort, Ron or Ginny yet. She had reached one conclusion, and it wasn't about something she had been looking for.

She had come to the conclusion that she loved Harry Potter, and she worried that it was wrong… Especially in the middle of a war. It took all of _her_ self-control to not kiss him.

And they didn't know what the other felt.

Later that night Harry broke down and asked her for a 'date'. She of course accepted and they started going out. Three years later they traveled to the past, and the rest is history.

_November 5th, 1982_

"Remind me again why I'm reading this damn book?" Harry asked his wife of two years. "It's horrible!"

Harry was reading _1984_, as Hermione had asked (told) him to. He of course disliked the book, as the government was reminding him too much of Voldemort's Second Reign. But he read it nonetheless. All because Hermione asked (told) him to.

Harry then sat the book down and looked into the crib next to their bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Lying down was the girl that he thought of as his daughter, even though she was in fact, him.

"Did you ever figure out how that happened?" Harry asked Hermione after just watching Emily amble around her crib for a little.

"No, the only way I can think of is that by going back all those years we created an alternate timeline. So, we don't exist anymore where we came from…" Hermione's voice was frustrated.

"So, we're stuck here?" Harry asked it only as a question, not as a saying of horror.

But Hermione misread it. "You don't seem to mind." She pointed out.

"Oh, I don't I just wanted to make sure that we couldn't just pop out of here." Harry said in response. He then gazed fondly at Emily. "I just can't believe that I have a daughter in all but genes…"

Hermione had a playful smirk on her face. "You mean that you don't want another?"

"You're?" was all that Harry got out.

"Yes…In about 5 months we're going to be _real_ parents!" She was quickly silenced by a kiss from Harry.

It was definitely a _very_ good day as far as Harry was concerned.

Pettigrew however…He thought that it, like every other day for the past year, was Hell-like.

_July 31st, 1988_

Emily awoke early, as was her custom on her birthday. For today was her birthday, but not just any birthday, her eighth birthday! She looked over at her alarm clock and unset the timer, she then crept out of bed and past her parents' room. Then, letting out a whoop of joy, she jumped down the stairs, and into the waiting arms of her father. Emily stuck her tongue out at him in an annoyed fashion.

"You were supposed to be in bed still." She pouted.

In answer her father grinned. "Your mother reset your clock this morning. It's really nine."

"You're mean!" She cried, then she jumped out of his hug and ran towards the kitchen. Yelling out "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

Her father shook his head in amusement as he followed her into the kitchen, where Emily's mother, her brother, her sister and her Uncle Sirius were sitting at the table.

"What do you want for breakfast Emily?" Her father asked her.

"Cake!" She cried. "No…Cinnenamon(1) rolls!"

Her father shook his head in amusement at her mispronunciation of cinnamon. But went right to making the cinnamon rolls.

Fifteen minutes later the cinnamon rolls were completed, the tyrant (Emily) appeased, and the stories of the Marauders flowing like water in a waterfall.

It was a _very_ good birthday.

_July 31st, 1991_

Emily awoke early, like she did on every birthday, except this time she didn't use her normal clock. She used a watch her dad had gotten her for her birthday last year. So when her watch's alarm woke her up she jumped out of bed and ran out of her room, not bothering to creep past her parents' room. She jumped the steps and landed, like always, in her father's waiting arms.

"You told me that the watch was tamper-proof!" Emily pouted.

"It is, but I hardwired in the time change on your birthday. So not only was your alarm clock reset, your watch was too." Her father had an evil grin on his face.

"Meany!" She shouted and ran to the kitchen with a yell of "And I want the usual!"

Her father walked into the kitchen after hearing a shrill shriek from Emily. When he was inside the kitchen he had a grin on his face. "Oh, I forgot, your Hogwarts letter arrived!"

"You're cruel Harry!" Emily's mother told her(2) father.

"So? It was fun Hermione! You should've seen her face when I caught her after she jumped the stairs." Harry told Emily's mother.

"You're still cruel Harry! Not telling her about her Letter until now." Hermione shook her head. "I still can't figure out why I married you…" She noticed his face fall. "Jeez! It was only a joke!"

"I know! Its just fun seeing your face."

"Guys! I'm Hungry!" the young Potters, plus Sirius, called at the same time.

"I'll make the rolls." Harry said tiredly.

"Good!" The five others said at the same time.

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up the family cleaned up and got dressed for the day.

The four eventually found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom" Harry said. "Just passing through to the Alley, we'll give the birthday girl her lunch here though." Harry nodded at the man, and left the pub. The family assembled in the back. "Let's see…How did Hagrid do it…Oh!" Harry drew his wand and tapped out the pattern in the bricks.

Diagon Alley revealed itself to the family.

"I'm hungry!" Moaned Emily after shopping for an hour. "And my feet are sore!"

"We just have to get you your wand, and a pet." Hermione said patiently to her daughter. "It won't take that long."

The family, sans Sirius, Joseph, and Rachel, walked into Ollivander's Wands. Sirius said that Ollivander always creeped him out and the other kids wanted to get off of their feet, not only Emily's feet were hurting.

When they were inside the wand maker's shop they examined the wands and found that their wands were gone.

"While you're busy checking out my stock may I help out your daughter. Though I don't remember you, and I remember _every_ wand that I've sold to date."

"I didn't get my wand here." Harry offered. Hermione soon followed suit. "My daughter however, she's going to Hogwarts and needs a wand."

"I'll see what I can do." Ollivander said quietly. He then tossed a box at Emily.

She opened up the box and waved the wand inside, which caused the lamp on his desk to break.

An hour later she still hadn't found a wand, then Ollivander pulled out a wand with a hesitant air. "Ten inches, willow, unicorn hair." He said shortly and shoved the wand at Emily.

When she picked up the wand the only feeling that could be ascribed to it would be Magic. The whole room seemed lighter, the wand seemed natural, and her father and mother seemed to be happy.

"That'll be three galleons." Ollivander said after a moment. Harry fished in his pocket and pulled out three galleons and four sickles.

"Keep the change." He said and they left.

Once they were outside they ran into Sirius who had gone to the Emporium and grabbed two owls. One a snowy owl that Harry and Hermione recognized at once and the other a medium sized Barn owl.

Emily went for the Barn Owl, which relieved Harry and Hermione. Harry walked over so he was standing next to Sirius and quietly asked him how much the snowy owl cost. After paying for the snowy owl Harry promptly named her Hedwig. Sirius's eye's opened in recognition.

"Well come on, we haven't all day!" Hermione said, then she dragged them all to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom!" Harry called to the bartender.

"Yes Mister Potter?" Tom asked.

"How much will a quick meal cost. Call it your daily special for four plus a plate." Harry asked.

"That comes to…four galleons, thirteen sickles, and three knuts. And I'll step on it now!"

"Thanks Tom."

Fifteen minutes later Tom walked in with the three of the Daily Specials. Mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and peas, and a small steak. When Harry exclaimed that it had to be more then just four galleons and some, Tom just smiled.

After they were done eating they paid the bill, and left for home.

Once they were home Harry and Hermione called a "Family Meeting" and there they declared that they had news for the family.

" We're going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. I'm taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione is taking over Advanced Charms, Fillius felt tired of it." Harry said in one breath. "Any questions?"

"Ahhh…. No." Sirius and Emily said at the same time.

The "family meeting" then ended and they went their separate ways, Emily to read some about the Wizarding World even though she'd been raised in a magical house, Sirius to plan his next prank on Harry and Hermione, Joseph to read a little, Rachel to find a note book to doodle in, Hermione to finish her current read, and Harry to spend some time with his familiar.

The rest of the day was spent preparing Emily for Hogwarts, eating dinner, and celebrating Emily's birthday.

_September 1st, 1991_

Harry, Hermione, Emily, Joseph, and Rachel walked up to barrier nine at Kings Cross Train station. They then, as a family, walked through.

The other side was as busy as it was normally, more so since the kid's who had been born at the end of Voldemort's reign would be going to school now, though there were less then one would expect. Harry and Hermione found their way aboard the train and grabbed a cabin for themselves and Emily.

Harry and his family found a cabin to call their own and took up residence there. Harry started reading the material he was going to assign for the next week and a half; Hermione started reading her material she was going to assign for the next two months. Joseph and Rachel started playing a game of Wizards Chess.

Harry eventually finished reading his material and decided to take a quick nap. Leaning his head against the glass pane he took off his glasses and fell asleep.

_Flashback: June 7th, 2004_

_The castle was dark that much one could tell by looking at it. No windows were lit no fires present in the field._

_A twosome could be seen vaguely if one tried. They moved quietly, quickly and fluidly. Eventually they reached the outer wall of the castle._

_One of the twosome pulled out a wand and muttered an incantation. The main gate slid upward soundlessly and allowed the pair access to the castle._

_The two walked forward in halting steps, as if expecting something to suddenly jump out at them and curse them into oblivion. Thankfully that did not come and the two were allowed access to the inner and upper reaches of the castle._

_They walked through the perversion of the castle and stopped whenever a sound was heard. After several hours of that they arrived at their destination, a gargoyle. "Seeker" a man whispered and the gargoyle sprang up and allowed the access to the space beyond it._

_The two walked into the office of the fallen castle and examined the familiar sight. Though cold and uninviting, the room retained a sliver of the former owner's personality and at times one could see the twinkling that was dubbed the "Dumbledore Effect" by students while he was headmaster._

_They were anxiously scanning over the titles of the priceless tomes in the office until a cold, rasping voice interrupted them. "Looking for something?"_

_The two turned around and were surprised to see the reason they were there standing in front of them. "Riddle!" spat the man._

_"That was the name of my filthy father, my name is Voldemort." The creature in front of them stated, like an old man explaining the facts of life to a younger person._

_"Still doesn't change the fact that you're a cold hearted bastard!" The man said. "Wait…You're Mum did marry Tom so you aren't a bastard. You're just a damn annoying thing!" the man said after a second._

_"At least you still have some manners left." Voldemort said cordially._

_"So, what do you want Tom? Just come for some chitchat? If so, press one." The woman laughed a little before turning back to the ancient tome, searching._

_"Just be glad that you're my ticket to immortality, otherwise you'd be dead for that." Roared Tom._

_"Since when have you thought that I'd follow you?" the man said._

_"Never, but as long as you continue your foolish attempts at killing me- that bunny that hit that drum was very funny you should know- I can live forever. So, I thought I'd just drop by and say hello."_

_The man just sighed and started counting down from ten in his head._

_The woman suddenly stood up, put the tome away, grabbed the man's hand, and dragged him away from the office._

_A large explosion was heard as they descended the stairs._

_In the man's hands could be seen a list, titled "How to Kill Riddle", he was checking off number six hundred, and sixty-six: Drop a hand grenade and hope it works. As heard maniacal laughter from above._

_The two left the fallen castle, and made their way back to where they came from._

_End Flashback_

"Train's finally stopped. Never thought that trip would ever end!" exclaimed Emily, waking up Harry.

Harry stood up, stretched, and sat down again, grabbing his lesson planner. He placed it in the duffel bag he'd brought of stuff he'd need. Then, hoisting the duffel on his shoulders he stepped off of the train, onto Hogsmeade station, the station that got used a grand total of four times every year.

With a fond eye he looked over the station, taking in its occupants, taking special care to point out the younger Hermione to Hermione. Together they walked to a thesteral drawn carriage and got in.

On the trip to the castle the two were silent, not believe that they actually were teaching at the school, as neither thought that they would actually end up working at the school, being able to teach their younger selves competently and give them a education worth something.

Before too long their carriage pulled up to a stop at the entrance of the castle. Together they got out of it and walked up to the castle, not bothering to wait for a teacher to open the door, but walked straight to the Great Hall and the teacher's table.

Once they walked into the Great Hall Harry and Hermione introduced themselves respectfully to Dumbledore and took their spots, though no teacher could help but notice the resemblance to James Potter.

Sitting down in their appointed chairs (which, conveniently enough, were next to each other.) they watched as the returning students made their way into the Great Hall and sit down. Harry was reminded of Ron, Hermione, and his self when several of the students looked among themselves to wonder about who the defense teacher was.

The sorting began after McGonagal escorted the new students into the Hall. Among them both Harry and Hermione recognized Emily, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, and a host of others. (Almost the entire year's worth)

With rapt attention they watched as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor again, Ron made Gryffindor as well. Draco, this time, fought a battle with the sorting hat, and made Slytherin again. They also watched as Neville Longbottom walked up to the stool nervously and made Gryffindor.

When McGonagal called out Emily Potter, however, they watched with held breath, even though they knew, or hoped they knew, what house she'd make it was a defining moment of this history.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled out the Sorting Hat after a long mental discussion with Emily.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Harry and Hermione turned and watched as Dumbledore stood up and gave his announcements.

"Hello, and welcome to a new year. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. And the teachers of your subjects are behind me. Newly joined are Professors Harry and Hermione Potter. Harry is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I hope he lasts longer then his predecessors." A small titter of laughter ran through the fourth- through seventh-years. "And Hermione will be teaching Advanced Charms, as Professor Flitwick still can't figure out how somebody who tried charming a log to dance ended up creating several flocks of flamingos, which still appear time to time." Another titter of laughter from the students who took Advanced Charms and were there for the incident. Hermione noticed however that her younger self was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Onto a more serious note, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, thus why it's called the Forbidden Forest. And anybody not wishing to die and early and particularly nasty death must avoid the Third floor corridor at all costs.

"On a happier note, the school song!"

After the song was sung the feast began, to the relief of some. Harry and Hermione took some of this and some of that, but never took a large amount from any one bowl. They also kept their eye on their pseudo-daughter and had to laugh as she tried to make friends with some but forsook the companionship of those who were blatantly hero-worshipers.

Dumbledore let them go, to the consternation of some, but again to the relief of most. Walking together Harry and Hermione made their way to the teachers' quarters, eventually finding their quarters.

Their quarters were spacious enough to house their family, which was a very good thing, as they hadn't wanted to commute back and forth to Hogwarts.

Poking their heads into the rooms of their son and daughter they saw that their kids were fast asleep and would not take kindly to being disturbed. After checking in on them Harry and Hermione retired to their quarters.

The sun heralded the morning. Only six people in the castle were able to see the view. Harry and Hermione were two of them.

With their morning run out of the way they were on their way into the Castle when they noticed that nobody else in the immediate area was up. Even after ten years they were still operating on the schedule that they had set during the waning years of the war.

In fact, they were discussing this on their way in.

"Why is it that we still do this?" Hermione asked, like she had done everyday for nine of the ten years.

"Runner's High, most likely." Harry said. "That, or we just want to be prepared for Voldemort's rise."

"Joy."

"Yeah. I have to go prepare for my class…Bye!" Harry said as he looked at his watch.

"It's only-," She shouted after him, but to no avail. "Six fifty!"

Emily awoke. He eyes were bombarded with the merciless lances of light that dared to invade her four-poster bed.

On the way back from the Sorting it was awkward. The girls were all trying to get in her good graces, hero-worship, fawning, and other useless things to achieve it too! The boys were all treating her like something two steps removed from dirt, why? She didn't know.

But the Weasley Twins, they were lifesavers. Where the others treated her like dirt, they joked. Where the others fawned over her, they made jokes about her Royal Highness.

She worked her way to full consciousness and, once that was achieved, forced her body out of the bed. As soon as she was out of bed she decided to get ready.

Breakfast was quiet, subdued. That's how Emily would've described it anyway. She noticed her parents sitting at the Head table and waved a little, they waved back in response. She noticed one of the teachers, a greasy haired man, give her a glare. She then noticed that he transferred that glare over to her father.

Just then the entirety of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin marched into the Great Hall. She noticed several of the younger ones were covering up yawns behind coughs.

After breakfast Emily found that her first class was Transfiguration. '_Sounds like fun._' She decided.

'_I must've been mental! Thinking that this class could be fun!_' Emily decided midway through the lesson. It was a basic introductory course, explaining the basics of Transfiguration, and the like. She found that her reading of the books came in handy when the teacher asked several questions that only she and the bushy haired girl-Granger, she thought- could answer.

She, and the rest of her classmates, escaped the class with only reading pages one through thirty-three in their textbooks for homework. She followed the Gryffindor portion of the class to the Dungeons, where they were going to be taught Potions by Professor Snape.

'_As long as its not the Greasy haired man I saw, this class should be great!_' Little did she know…

A/N: Well, I finished this chapter! And it only took 344 minutes! Which really isn't that bad, I normally don't write 4000+ word chapters.

I hope this answered some questions people had, if not…Too bad, better luck next chapter.

QUESTION: Should Snape be a git to Emily as she isn't the splitting image of James? Why or Why not?

I'd like some feedback on this, your reviews make my day, week, month… And, its what keeps this story going. So, please review and answer the question.

Eldar


	3. Chapter 2

Rewriting The Past 

**Chapter Two**

By Eldar 

_Sunday, June 15__th__, 1997_

Being able to use _Lumos_, Harry decided, was a definite advantage to being a wizard. He, Ron, and Hermione were in a cave in Northern Scotland, where a Horcrux was supposedly secreted away. They had gotten word of it several days beforehand and apparated to the vicinity of the cave. After assuring themselves that it was the real thing, they advanced into the cave, pausing every so often to recast a _Lumos_ that had died out.

Along their advance, they'd encountered a number of creatures that the three friends hadn't expected to encounter outside of a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once, they even saw a Chimera! Ron was constantly complaining about their slow rate of advance, while Hermione was always trying to figure out what was going to be next, based upon the past Harry decided that they'd most likely kill each other before reaching the Horcrux.

"Listen!" Ron hissed in the half-life, holding up his hand. "Something's different." A loud rumble accented his remark. "I think we should move away from here." He started looking around, at the ceiling; walls; doors; anything that a creature could come through. A louder rumble hit the air, causing several walls to shudder.

_He awoke, after long, long, years of slumber. His yellow eyes looked around the great circular room that he had inhabited for the past half-century. His tongue flickered out, tasting the air, something didn't seem right. With a massive effort, he drew his sinuous body up, and started moving along the paths made especially for him._

"Something's not right here." Harry said, moving his wand into a readier grip. "We're being followed, and there's no Inferi present."

_-not only spiders fear it, the dead will avoid this great beast at all costs-_

"Harry." Hermione said gently, "how do you know that there's Inferi at every Horcrux location? You've only been to one, not counting this, and there was Inferi there, is that enough to say that there's Inferi at every Horcrux location?" Her voice was inquisitive, but not overly so.

"Yes." Harry said flatly. "If they're really as powerful as everybody believes them to be, then there's no reason for him not to have them at every location such as a Horcrux."

Onward the group of friends went, deeper into the cave that held a Horcrux.

"Oh, shit!" Ron yelled, pointing at the top of the tunnel they were currently in with his wand. The two others' faces went up, looking into the sickly, unnatural, darkness. They thought that they could make out two luminous eyes looking down at them, but a second glance told them that there wasn't anything there. "I thought I saw something moving up there, something very large, something I hope I never see again." His whole body was shaking, and his voice was no exception.

-it is rumored that Salazar Slytherin had one of these magnificent beasts as a pet, but that is all it is, rumors-

"Point me." Harry whispered, concentrating on the Horcrux. The wand in his hand turned so that it was pointing to the Northwest, with a breath of relief Harry led the group that way. Every so often, Ron would look around, trying to see if the thing he'd seen earlier would re-appear. To the group's relief, and especially his, it never did.

"Harry, do you know what that smell is?" Ron asked after fifteen minutes. A smell of rotting meat and decomposing…things had reached his nose. A breath of hot air followed it on the back of his neck. Ron slowly turned around, his eyes, thankfully, looking down at the pool of water and saliva forming at his feet. In the pool's reflection he saw a large blue-green, scaly head that was impossible to mistake for anything other than the great snake created by an ancient Greek Dark Wizard, a Basilisk of the Old Breed.

Exactly how hatching a chicken's egg under a toad created such a monstrosity, Harry didn't know, especially when a chicken egg, regardless of where it's hatched, will always hatch as a Chicken or Rooster (Providing that its been fertilized), not a snake. But, he knew that the things were deadly and very vicious. From the look on its scaly face, Harry guessed that it had been sleeping and was just disturbed from its slumber.

Harry and Ron both drew their wands, Harry turning around to face the beast; the spells on their lips lay forgotten as the gazed on the majestic snake that had the look of a born predator. Harry's mind recovered quickest and his mind started racing for another spell. "_Reducto!_" He cried, using the first curse that came to mind.

The red dart that erupted out of his wand connected with the Basilisk in the right eye. With a shriek of pain the basilisk swung its head around, narrowly missing the trio of friends, but the walls weren't unscathed.

The far wall was knocked by the flailing tail of the snake and was falling; at the same instant, having lost their support, the walls nearest the trio of friends started falling inward, towards the small group.

"_Protego._" Harry muttered before the walls came to close, close being nose-to-stone with the wall. A hemisphere of energy five meters in diameter popped into existence right in front of his wand.

But still, the rocks of the wall fell.

After the dust settled, the three managed to stand up; albeit, in Harry's case, with support. Supporting each other the three walked around the corpse of the Basilisk and looked into the hole it had gouged into the wall. Looking into the newly exposed room the trio was immediately gratified for all their hard work.

"Ravenclaw's Ring." Whispered Hermione as she looked upon the raised altar in the middle of the room. "Almost seems too convenient." She said mainly to herself. She looked on the far end of the wall, and the entrance of the room. Stone statues of various beasts were facing the open archway, but they were cracked, and, in some places, completely broken off. "Ahh…" She said in understanding.

With a completely assured stride she walked over to the Ring on the altar. It was set in a pool, like the locket was. A cup was placed next to the pool, it's outside engraved with a snake motif. She took the cup and dunked it in the pool. She then brought it out, and promptly poured it on the floor.

After repeating the process many times, she reached in and took the ring.

Unseen and unheard to all, a magical pulse was sent out. Best described as a magical alarm, the pulse raced out of the cave and headed to Little Hangleton, the place Lord Voldemort had decided to make his headquarters.

_Friday, September 19__th__. 1997_

He was screwed, he knew that much. He had gone into the Death Eater encampment looking for any clue to help out him and his friends in the hunt for the Horcrux's, which was beginning to look like a monumental task, fit only to those who were legends.

He was around the makeshift kitchen when it happened. A Death Eater, most likely trying to steal some food from the kitchen, was looking around the back when he was spotted.

Calling for reinforcements, the Death Eater quickly cast a stunning spell, which served to knock him out. When he came to, he was in a nondescript chamber that was their sorry excuse for a prison. Anyway, he was confronted with a gloating Draco Malfoy who waltzed in, arrogant as hell was painful, and was informed that his execution would be held the next day, in Knockturn Alley, courtesy of the Dark Lord

"Hey." He heard somebody say. "Black haired kid, you got a smoke?"

_Monday, September 2__nd__, 1991_

Professor Severus Snape was not a man naturally inclined towards liking children, nor was he inclined to like Potters, no matter if they were mudbloods, half-bloods, or pure-bloods. So, when a auburn-haired, hazel-eyed young girl who answered to the surname Potter entered his classroom, he was disinclined to like her. As it was, he was currently going through the roll-call and hoped that he could trip her up, though he didn't think that he could…

"Longbottom…" He said, his voice brokering no argument from the many students in the classroom. He went down the list until he got to the name that he did not want to see in his remaining lifetime, a name that he didn't want to see if he could help it. "Potter…"

"Here." The auburn-haired, hazel-eyed girl he'd hoped fervently wasn't the latest Potter-spawn replied.

"Miss Potter. Our…New…Celebrity." He dragged the last word out, making it to be great insult. "Tell me, Miss Potter. What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't believe that there is any difference." The girl replied with a voice betraying just how nervous she was about the answer.

"You're right." Snape thought he might've seen a little of Lily in this girl…He brought himself back to the task at hand. "However, it also goes by Aconite in the Muggle World. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He was very sure that she wouldn't get this one, it was in the advanced potions book.

"I…Don't know sir." She said, then. "Wait…I've heard my parents mention this…It's…It's…The potion of sleeping death?" Her voice was hesitant, almost questioning herself, but that couldn't be, all native Potters were arrogant fools.

"No, the drought of sleeping death. It's a sleeping potion so powerful that it can put one in a comatose state for months on end." Snape was surprised by his tone, usually (he thought) as hard as nails, it could give a cotton ball a run for its money. "Miss Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?" He smiled grimly.

"I…I don't know, sir." She said.

"Tut, tut, Miss Potter, only one and a half out of three, you'll have to better to pass my class. He then turned to the rest of the class. "Well, why aren't you writing this down? Think you'll remember it do you?"

There was a massive rustle as the students, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, rushed to get at their quills and write down the new information. After five minutes, and a large amount of ink, Snape looked around and started pairing them up as partners.

"Misses Potter and Granger, you're partners." He said acidly as he walked by the two, who'd started a fast friendship.

After the class was partnered up, Snape set the instructions on the board and showed them the Student Potion Ingredient Cupboard. He then set them loose to see how well they'd do on a basic anti-boil potion, Madame Pomfrey needed some more.

After the period was over, Snape walked among the smoking cauldrons, grading the substances inside. He started on the Gryffindor side and immediately started with his comments.

"That's not good enough." He said at Seamus and Ron's cauldron. "I know, we'll drop your frog in there!" At Neville and Dean's. "Is it supposed to be a yellow color?" At Parvati and Lavender's. And, "Impressive, but useless, you added the hinkypunk cap too early." At Hermione and Emily's.

Once he got to the Slytherin his comments turned into praise that would've put even the most bland faced liar to shame, especially Malfoy's "Very good Draco, you have great potential." When his potion was a shade of yellow that was painfully bright.

"I expected better of you." He said as the classed filed out.

On the way out, the boisterous boy- Ron Weasley, Emily believed he was named- started complaining about how unfair Snape was. "Did you hear his comments? It was like he was trying to get us to dispute him and get a detention!" His voice was, thankfully, lowered. "That, and, did you see what the Slytherins' potions were like? They were horrible, we did better than them!"

Emily was seething at Professor Snape already, but she was able to keep her temper in check as she continued walking onto her next class. _I know that that short man teaches Charms…But, how good can he be, really?_

_Friday, September 6__th__, 1991_

"And, I want a three centimeter thick essay on Basilisks, due Tuesday!" Harry called after the students exiting his class. All of them groaned on cue, but it was a good-natured groan, more of a token groan than an annoyed groan. _Now, I can get a nice period's rest._ Harry thought to himself within the safety of his mind.

Just as he was relaxing in his chair, the door swung open. Without conscious effort, his wand was already in his hand, and a spell on his lips, before he knew what he was doing.

"Good morning, Headmaster." Harry said to the graying old man before him. "I take it you are well?"

"Yes, and you, Professor Potter?" The current Headmaster of Hogwarts replied.

"About as well as can be expected." Professor Harry Potter said. "I imagine that you're here to grill me about Lily, James, my relation to them, my last name, and/or Emily?" Harry said in a tired voice.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "I sent Emily off to training."

"You left her at an abusive household!" Harry roared. "I will not tolerate lies, Mister Dumbledore. You can leave that behind, tell me the truth." He quickly cast a privacy charm on the door, as some students had looked inside, to see what had their Defense teacher's ire so irked

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." Here Dumbledore looked pointedly at Harry. "I sent Emily off to training. Not a training in war, but a training in love. I thought that by leaving her at a blood relative's house, she would be loved. But, we'll never know now." Dumbledore gave a small sigh and sat back in a desk.

"Yes, I know." Harry said softly. "You see, Dumbledore. She was at a blood relative's house."

"Sirius and Remus are _not_ blood relatives of Emily Potter." Dumbledore said sharply.

"I know. I wasn't thinking of the dog that occasionally becomes human to spend time with his goddaughter or the man that occasionally becomes a wolf. I was speaking about me." He gave a small chuckle at Dumbledore's astounded expression. "I know, it _is_ kind of hard to believe, isn't it?

"You see, headmaster, I am Harry James Potter, the only son of Lily and James Potter. Yes, yes, very hard to prove, especially now that they're dead. "I have walked this earth for ten years now, but I have walked another for twenty five." _Come on, old man, put two and two together to get four_ he thought.

The light of recognition shone in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked at Harry. "You aren't from here, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Nor is my wife. We came here right after killing Lord Voldemort, well, I killed Voldemort. Yes, I know the prophecy. I must say, you aren't doing a good job of teaching Emily anything."

Harry looked around his classroom quickly. "Listen, Dumbledore. Voldemort isn't dead, he's just biding his time, waiting to come back." Dumbledore's eyes widened with recognition. "Yes, the Philosopher's stone, he'll want it. And, he'll stop at nothing to have it."

"You must protect it." Dumbledore whispered.

"I can't, I teach a class. On that note, what happened to Quirrell?"

"Quineus? I don't know. He left on a leave of absence last year, and hasn't been heard from since." Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment. "I think he was in Romania, or somewhere around there. Why?"

"Damn." Harry whispered. "I've changed the timeline too much."

"What?"

"Quirrell had, or has, Lord Voldemort stuck in the back of his head." Harry chuckled at Dumbledore's stricken expression. "Yes, Quirrell took the mark."

"What are your intentions towards Emily, Mister Potter." Dumbledore said bluntly after a pause.

"You say it like I'm dating her." Harry laughed. "Seriously?" At Dumbledore's nod he continued. "I'm going to be her father. Never mind the fact that I'm her, or, rather, she's me. I intend to give her a better life than I had, believe me, Dumbledore, she wouldn't have been the happy, healthy, outgoing kid she's now. She would've been somewhat depressed, underweight, and _very_ introverted. I know, I was.

"Believe me, the Dursleys' was no place for her, or anybody, they give their son everything, and anything, he wants. He's very overweight; in fact, I believe I likened him to a whale once."

Dumbledore gave a small bark of laughter. "Surely, you jest!" His laughter died an abrupt end at Harry's grim expression. "You're serious?" Harry gave a grim nod. "Oh God." Oh God, was right. "I guess I overreacted. Is it okay if I tell the rest of the teachers about you and your wife?"

Harry paused for a moment before giving a nod, albeit hesitant.

"Good." With a flourish, Dumbledore left the room. Harry took down the privacy charm and sat down in his chair. He cast an alarm spell to wake him up and he fell asleep.

**.oOo.**

She was late, that much was obvious to Emily Lily Potter as she ran towards the Greenhouses, her bag threatening to run off her shoulder. As she neared the Greenhouse she noticed that the rest of the class was still waiting outside the Greenhouses as she skidded to a halt. She noticed that the class was made up of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, which was preferable to one of the alternatives, namely Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The rest of the class looked at the so-called "Golden Girl" with barely hidden laughter as she bent over to catch her breath. "What." She snapped as a Hufflepuff boy touched her elbow to get her attention.

The boy just pointed behind her, where her bag lay on the ground, with its books strewn about.

"Joy." She muttered.

After she managed to get her books back into her bag and into the group of classmates waiting for Professor Sprout she looked at her watch. It read an hour earlier than she thought it was. "You mean I ran for no-reason?" She cried.

There just wasn't any Galactic Justice in the world. At least, she didn't think there was.

**.oOo.**

Yawning, Emily turned towards her telescope. She hadn't expected to stay up this late, especially for school. The school was usually very adamant on its curfew, but for the Astronomy class, it would've been fully enforced.

"Tonight, we'll be looking at the stars." Professor Sinestra said, stating the obvious. "We will open up a branch of magic that isn't widely known in the World. Most muggles believe that the Earth is the center of the universe. We wizards know this to be wrong, mainly because of the sighting of planets and being able to chart them. Its also dependent on a large magic formula that would be impossible to describe to ones as young as you." Sinestra's voice was condescending, and yet not at the same time.

"Excuse me." Hermione said. "But in the 1600's Galileo said that the world was _not_ the center of the solar system, much less the galaxy. Where do you get your information?" Suddenly looking ashen faced at what she had just said; she shut up, much to the amusement of the class.

"From the Muggle Studies professor, miss…?"

"Granger." Hermione managed to squeak out.

"Surely, he knows much more about the Muggle World than you." It was a statement, not a question.

Contrary to the rest of her classes, Hermione kept quiet throughout the rest of the class, not even answering questions that were posed by her classmates. She made it through the class without saying something she'd later regret, but only just.

"How _dare_ that professor say that the Muggle World is so far behind?" Hermione was saying on the way back from Astronomy. "They don't even recognize the existence of electricity, or the fact that man has been to the moon, and yet they talk about how superior they are to the Muggle World!"

"I'm sure they just don't know." Emily said, placing a hand on her friend's arm to soothe her flared temper. "After all, they're only wizards raised in an informational vacuum."

"That reminds me…Who's that lady, Hermione Potter? She has my hair color, my eye color and my first name." Hermione's voice brokered no argument.

"As far as I know she's my mother." Emily's voice lowered and she looked around conspiratorially. "But I did some checking at Flourish and Blott's, she's not my mother. My guess is that they are adoptive parents that Dumbledore found for me. But don't tell anyone, please."

Hermione smiled and shook her friend's outstretched hand. Emily smiled in return.

**.oOo.**

_Monday, September 9__th__, 1991_

At daybreak, two figures could be seen out on the grounds. However, no person at Hogwarts was likely to see them. The two did various exercises to keep in shape, and at one time, spell fire was seen from their vicinity.

The exercise however, was not seen by anybody at the school or even by the acclaimed earliest riser at Hogwarts, Rebus Hagrid.

**.oOo.**

Flying class! Emily could hardly wait. She'd heard many things about flying on brooms, like witches in the movies, most of which had been centered around a wizard sport, in fact the only wizard sport, called Quidditich. She'd heard from the Red-haired boy -Ron- that Quidditich was supposed to be the biggest sport ever, even more so than football could ever dream to be.

She'd heard the tales. People who were on their broom and hit a muggle flying device ("It's called a plane!" She'd constantly remind the ignorant wizards, but they wouldn't care). Ron once claimed to have almost hit a hang glider, but Emily didn't believe him, as it would've led to the discovery of the wizarding world. The silver haired boy had spun a series of flying tales that all led to him narrowly avoiding a plane, hang glider or something like that.

As the class filed into the flying pitch, she noticed that the instructor was a gray haired woman who appeared to be an adult who didn't want to admit that she was getting old. But, when she started to teach, she didn't seem like it.

"First, you must call the broom to you, just place your hand over it and say the word 'up'". Madam Hooch said after introductions. Emily was one of the handful that had the broom in her hands first time around. Some, like Ron, were happy to get the broom to move a little. ("I just pick it up at home!" He later complained) Emily figured that the brooms were like horses, able to detect how nervous you were to hold them."When you are going to get on a broom, you must mount it. And PROPERLY!" She barked after the majority of the class had gripped the broom and she saw Draco Malfoy mounting his broom improperly. Emily felt a small shiver of happiness at that fact. Surprisingly enough, she managed to mount it properly the first time around; she just fell into it naturally.

The rest of the class, however, was met with differing amounts of success. Ron was mounting the broom in a fashion that suggested that he knew _something_ about brooms, but was not dexterous enough to grip it properly. Draco was still chastised and was mounting it how he was supposed to, muttering darkly about "Daddy…Sack…Worthless", what that meant, Emily knew not.

"Once you're properly mounted." Madam Hooch continued. "You will kick up, hover sixteen inches from the ground, and touch back down." Obviously missing the fact that it would be a tantalizing taste of what would come to the students who hadn't flown before.

Neville Longbottom kicked off immediately, his feet leaving the ground seconds before Madam Hooch blew her whistle. His broom was either very restless or eager to get off the ground or he was incompetent. Emily was leaning towards the first former. She noticed him yelling "DOWN!" at the broom and almost felt like laughing.

As Neville flew around and up they noticed that Madam Hooch drew her wand and had it switching between Neville and his broom, but broke eye contact and wasn't muttering anything.

Neville's broom was flying towards the castle, where the class was held, and the students all jumped out of the way, Madam Hooch included. Neville flew towards the castle wall at the highest velocity his broom could manage(1). Hitting the wall, the broom bucked, and launched him into the wall, leaving him on the ground nursing his arm. On the ground, barely visible underneath him, was a small ball that Emily immediately identified as his Remembrall, as he had shown it to her at breakfast earlier.

Running over to him, Madam Hooch looked over him and started muttering to herself about 'idiot boys' among other things. Gathering him all up in her arms she ran towards the archway into the castle and off towards the infirmary.

"Idiot." Draco Malfoy said clearly. "He couldn't even land on his fat arse!" He walked over to where Neville had lain earlier, then stooped over to retrieve the Remembrall. "I think I'll leave this somewhere where he could find it later." He mounted his broom –his way- and flew off towards the tree. "Like in that tree!"

Emily, thoroughly exasperated, jumped on her broom and kicked off, trying to intercept Malfoy before he could throw it in the tree. She could hear Hermione muttering about expulsion and how she wasn't connected to this, she didn't care. "Give it to me Malfoy!" She called at the blonde boy, who only smirked. "There's no Crabbe or Goyle up here to save your skin!" She called, then accelerated, trying to ram him.

She missed, but Malfoy's face showed clear anger and fear. He then laughed and threw the ball towards the ground with a cry of "catch!"

She pushed the broom for all it was worth, leaning down into the broom to lower her air resistance and keeping her legs in it, not hanging down. The broom evidently had a lucky star ( and a favorable deity) as it went faster then any of the school brooms were supposed to and she was diving towards the flying ball.

Turning around right before she hit the wall, her brooms constant acceleration canceling out the inertia gathered from her mad dash to reach the ball, she shot out her hand and caught the ball.

Gliding down the students who were all cheering, save the Slytherins, Emily stuffed the ball into her pocket and vowed to give it to Neville first thing.

"Emily Potter!" She heard a voice call.

She turned around and groaned.

It was Professor McGonagall, she was _so_ dead!

**A/N:** Can't say how sorry I am that I finished this before Chapter Ten of TCWM. I do have chapter ten all written out, its just the small matter of typing it up that's giving me trouble. (I've never liked copying to the screen.)

Now, unto my notes.

The maximum velocity of the school brooms is (In my book any ways) 35kph/h (35 kilometres per hour per hour, an acceleration rate for those of you who don't know). So, just thought I'd make note of that here.

A Purely Personal Question: Does anybody know if its possible to get Eric Clappton: Unplugged on DVD? We have it on CD, but it would be a neat concert to have on DVD.

Thanks!

Eldar


End file.
